Locura
by Victoria Blue
Summary: One-shot basado en los pensamientos, sentimientos y alucinaciones que Eren Jaeger experimenta mientras canta una canción de cuna en la sala del laboratorio, luego de haber perdido a su hijo. Completamente basado en el fanfic "Está en los genes" de la autora Curlies, publicado en este mismo sitio. Es necesario leer el fanfic para entender esta historia. Un regalo para la autora! 3


Bien, este fanfic literalmente salió sólo de mis dedos, lo escribí en una hora, creo, y está enteramente basado en el capitulo 17 de otro asombroso fic, que no es de mi autoría si no de la autora curlies, llamado "Está en los genes". Es un fanfic impresionante y muy bien escrito! Id a leerlo ahora mismo antes de que sea tarde y lo censure por ser demasiado awesome(?). Es un fanfic muy angsty y lloré escribiéndolo :'D ay, espero que lloren mucho igual, y si la autora me lee ahora mismo: oasidhasidhasuidhaiudhauishaiufiduahiu holi te admiro /3 (?) Bien! Es todo! Viko off!

* * *

Se levantó en algún momento de la profunda noche, con el dolor de cabeza punzándole como pequeñas y escurridizas agujas en su cerebro, encargándose de perforar mil y un pequeños agujeros en su craneo para picarle los sesos; Rivaille estaba a su lado como cuando se había rendido ante el sueño, durmiendo más profundo de lo que había visto nunca sobre el sofá, en esa incómoda posición que parecía forzarle los huesos y tendones del cuello y espalda. Tenía esa expresión ruda en el rostro, con el ceño fruncido y la boca curvada ligeramente hacia abajo, como si su enojo (Su odio, Eren sabía que tenía que odiarle por echar todo su sacrificio por la borda con aquella idiotez.) no se fuera ni estado dormido. El titan lo entendía, sabía que había hecho algo terrible; desde la perspectiva del sargento había echado días y días de "sacrificarse" teniendo sexo con él por la borda, había matado a la esperanza de la humanidad. Desde su propia perspectiva, había asesinado a su hijito, su bebito precioso que había estado creciendo dentro de él, compartiendo lo que comía y dandole tantos problemas y limitaciones; no entendía que sentir. No podía odiarlo después de todo, después de verlo, no podía odiarlo.

Sus ojos se acuaron rápidamente de nuevo, y cubrió su boca para no ponerse a sollozar en voz alta y despertar al mayor, seguramente solo empeoraría las cosas si le viera; le diría algo como "Ya para qué lloras si tu quisiste asesinarlo?", o alguna otra frase fría como el hielo, desconsiderada. Rivaille era así, ese había sido un experimento más en su larga trayectoria militar, y la única razón por la cual se quedaba ahí a vigilarle era por que tenía estrictas ordenes de hacerlo.

Ah, sí. Al final realmente no le amaba, no sentía por él nada más de lo que un superior siente por un soldado irresponsable que arruinó una importante tarea; a pesar de que Eren le amaba tanto. Miró las facciones del sargento durante unos momentos, luchando para contener los sollozos más intensos que insistían en salir de lo más profundo de su corazón tras repetirse insistentemente que su historia de amor nunca iba a concretarse, incluso sin haber matado al bebé; lo único que haría sería entregarlo para ser un conejillo de indias y volver a su trabajo. Y el sargento haría lo mismo sin siquiera mirar atrás, por que su trabajo ya estaba completamente hecho.

Y ¿Dónde quedaría todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos en aquella cabaña? Posiblemente olvidada en el pasado oscuro del azabache, más posiblemente aún se quedaría en lo profundo de la mente del cadete, que nunca sería capaz de olvidar esos días felices; nunca podría amar a nadie como amaba a Rivaille. Sólo una vez más, era todo lo que pedía, un sólo día más en esa cabaña con él, olvidandose de que era una misión para solamente amarse todo el día sin restricción alguna, como solían hacerlo antes; No le importaba dónde o cómo; en el piso, en la ducha, sobre la cama o debajo de esta; incluso en el bosque o en el río; sólo quería volver a esos tiempos en los que al menos podía imaginarse que Rivaille lo amaba como él mismo lo hacía; quería ver esa expresión cautivada, esos ojos brillando con deseo por _él_; no esa expresión de enojo que ahora tenía.

Y si resultaba embarazado de nuevo, quizá podrían hacer las cosas bien ahora, y vivir juntos en esa cabañita que tanto habían llenado con su amor. Rivaille siempre estaría limpiando, incluso más que de costumbre por que los gérmenes le harían mal a "una mujer embarazada", Eren pelearía por que no era una mujer, e insistiría en que no es necesario limpiar tan seguido, especialmente por que tendría que ayudar también. Cocinarían lo que el sargento llevara a la casa, luego de haberlo ordenado tan cuidadosamente como le gustaba, y pasarían las tardes hablando de cosas triviales, abrazados junto a la chimenea cuando hiciera frío, o junto a la ventana cuando hiciera calor; pero siempre muy juntos. Quizá charlarían sobre el nombre del bebé, sobre su género. Sería precioso pelear por si era un niño o una niña, o discutir sobre su nombre entre los dos; el azabache nunca lo mostraría, pero seguramente se sentiría feliz también de hablar sobre tales cosas con el menor, y solo para seguir hablándo se negaría a cualquier nombre que Eren escogiese.

Y cuando el bebé naciera, ambos se harían cargo de él, y lo arrullarían y cuidarían, y lo amarían con sus vidas por que era fruto del amor de ambos. Seguramente el sargento no querría al castaño en la legión de reconocimiento hasta que el pequeño creciera, pero se iría todos los días prometiendo con un beso o un "Nos vemos, mocoso" que volvería. Era casi como si estuviera pasando en aquel momento; por las noches Eren estaría sentado junto a la chimenea. Podía sentirlo, la madera crujiendo contra su espalda y podía oír perfectamente las llamas danzando alrededor de la chimenea, lanzando su calor para aliviar los huesos congelados del titán. Tendría los ojos cerrados mientras tararaba una cancioncilla en su mente; la comida había estado lista desde hacía un rato pero aún era temprano para cenar, el padre de su pequeñito no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas.

Entonces escucharía el llanto de su bebito, un precioso niñito de cabello negro como el de Rivaille, pero ojitos grandes y muy azules como los suyos propios; que le llamaba necesitado desde su cunita. Estaba pasando realmente, el cadete realmente escuchaba al bebito, cuando abrió los ojos seguía en esa cabañita, justo como lo había dejado todo. Había tenido una pesadilla terrible, en donde su bebito estaba muerto por su culpa, y su amado Rivalle no sentía nada por él; pero todo estaba bien. Eren no se demoró, y movido por su instinto maternal se apresuró a levantarse y caminar hasta la habitación del pequeño recién nacido.

Cuando llegó a su cunita el pequeño bebito extendió los bracitos pequeños hacia él, pidiendo la atención de su madre para poder tranquilizarse. El cadete le cargó en sus brazos con toda la ternura que pudo, sonriéndole para acallar sus sollozos; esa pequeña bolita de hermosura era su todo en esos momentos; ni siquiera le enojaba no estar con los demás en la legión de reconocimiento mientras pudiera protegerlo y sostenerlo en sus brazos de esa manera; era suyo y de Rivaille, su pequeñito adorado, que había nacido del amor que él y el sargento se tenían.

- Shhhh, ¿qué es lo que sucede, pequeñito?.- Su voz sonaba como una caricia maternal cuando le hablaba, y el bebé respondía calmándose y apachurrando la carita contra el pecho adyacente a él, cerrándo los ojitos por momentos. Ya estaba más calmado, ahora que estaba con su mami.- Ya, mi precioso. Es hora de dormirte o papá se molestará por que no te vas a la cama a la hora que debes; no quieres hacer enojar a papá ¿Verdad? Te fruncirá el seño para asustarte.- Arrulló ligeramente al pequeñito en sus brazos, riéndo un poco con sus propias palabras antes de dejarle justo donde había estado antes, arropándolo luego con la esponjosa sabanita que le protegía del frío de la noche.

Se alejó de él y se sentó en una silla algo alejada, junto a la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación, apoyándo las manos en sus rodillas y sonriendo enternecido; su bebito no iba a dormirse así como así, ¿cierto? y él tenía que ser una buena madre.

_"Duerme, mi vida, contigo estaré..._  
_No hay que temerle a nada_  
_Yo te protejeré, y te cantaré_  
_Para que tu sueñes feliz._

_No hay que temerle a nada_  
_yo siempre voy a __**regresar..**__._  
_nunca te abandonaré.._

_Eres mi vida, mi felicidad_  
_duerme y sueña feliz..."_

Comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna que siempre había escuchado de su madre, sintiéndo un pequeño nudito en la garganta al recordarla. Ella sería una abuela tan amorosa para su pequeñito, seguro le tejería ropitas y le cantaría todo el tiempo; le enseñaría a leer y escribir mientras ambos estaban fuera. Sin embargo ya que no estaba, Eren debía hacerla sentirse orgullosa, ser la mejor madre del mundo para su nene para que ella pudiera sentirse tranquila en donde fuera que estuviere descansando.

_"Sueña sobre los árboles de Oliva_  
_Volveré siempre contigo, mi consuelo_  
_volveré pero..."_

"**_Pero si miras hacia arriba..._**.- Escuchó la puerta de madera abrirse.- **_...Veremos el mismo cielo"_**.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Volteó enseguida, observando la imagen de Rivaille que acababa por fín de llegar a casa, más temprano de lo normal. Estaba confundido de verlo llegar tan temprano, sin embargo le alegraba mucho que ya hubiera vuelto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rivaille?.- largó, algo cansado de haber estado esperándolo; también algo preocupado por su nene, que ya había dejado de llorar. Pero ¿y si volvía a hacerlo?. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la silla, recargando la cabeza en la madera para mirar al mayor, notablemente confundido.

-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Soy yo el que debería de preguntarte.-

-.¿No estabas trabajando?.- Sonrió ligeramente, cruzando ambos brazos para darse algo de calor; le alegraba que el bebé tuviera una sabanita tan gruesa y abrigadora esa noche que había frío. Escuchó a Rivaille preguntar otra cosa, pero realmente no le prestó atención.- Ah, ¿te dejaron salir temprano? El Comandante Irvin no es tan estricto como dicen, ¿eh?.- Sostuvo la mirada del otro por unos momentos, sonriéndole tranquilo, con el peso de su costado recargado sobre la madera vieja y algo dañada de la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- ¿Realmente era necesario dar tantas explicaciones sobre el porqué estaba con su propio bebé? Amaba a Rivaille, pero a veces era simplemente demasiado desconfiado.

-El bebé estaba llorando...- Respondió Eren, tranquilo como antes. -Creí que no podía dormir, así que le canté una canción de cuna que mi mamá me cantaba a mí.

Iba a seguir cantando en cualquier momento, sin embargo se percató de que Rivaille estaba particularme tenso, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad. Iba a regañarle por cargar al bebé sin lavarse las manos ¿cierto?, o por mal acostumbrarlo a depender de él todo el tiempo, pero ¡no podía evitarlo! Era su bebito del que hablaban!

-...Eren...- Le llamó Rivaille, su voz sonaba extrañamente perturbada. ¿Tan mal había hecho? ¡Pamplinas! Era su bebé.-...Regresemos a la habitación.

-No quiero- Sentenció, intentando no sonar muy a la defensiva; quería estar cerca de su pequeñito y cuidarlo, por si algo llegaba a pasarle mientras no estaban con él. -Hoy quiero dormir aquí. Con nuestro bebé.

-...Eren, basta...

-¿Y qué si vuelve a llorar y yo no lo escucho?.- Se mostró preocupado, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Rivaille? ¿No podía entender que lo único que el cadete deseaba era cuidar a su bebito? Temía que algo pudiera pasarle durante la noche en esa habitación oscura, algo que pudiera quitarselo para siempre. No soportaría perder a su hijito para siempre, a su bebito, a su todo. Ese niñito que era su vida y su felicidad, ¡quería cuidarlo! ¡Quería quedarse y protegerlo! ¡Quería-

-¡Eren, ya fue suficiente!- Rivaille le jaloneó de un brazo, forzando a un sorprendido Eren a ponerse de pie, con los ojos abiertos por la súbita acción del mayor. -¡Está muerto!.- ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Muerto? Era ridículo, su bebito estaba bien, acababa de cargarlo hacía unos momentos, estaba perfectamente en su cunita, como siempre había estado desde que había...

**_Desde que había sido abortado en el quirofano_**

-¡No hay bebé, Eren!.- ¡Claro que había bebé! ¿Qué pasaba con Rivaille? Su bebito estaba escuchándo todo lo que le decía, estaba ahí en su cunita, en su..

_**Frasco.**_

-¡ESTÁ MUERTO!- Un súbito golpe de recuerdos hizo que poco a poco su cabeza volviera a donde estaba, la cabañita se borraba poco a poco, junto con la cunita que albergaba a su todo, su vida, su felicidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en ese momento; su todo. Su vida. Su felicidad.

-...No digas eso, Rivaille...- Se negaba a salir de aquel estupor en donde todo era perfecto, su bebé seguía bien. ¡Su bebé seguía bien! -Él está aquí... Él... está...

Entonces fue cuando el golpe de realidad le cayó en la boca del estómago como si fuera un verdadero puño, y su cabañita perfecta desapareció, dando paso a una sala gris y fría, con las paredes hechas de lo que parecía metal, y las mesas altas rodeandolo como si fuera una prisión; La cunita de su niño se transformó en un frasco frío y pequeño lleno de líquido en el que el feto flotaba, muerto.

_Muerto_. Su niñito estaba muerto por que él lo había matado en un arranque de egoismo; Rivaille no le amaba ni nunca lo había hecho. Su realidad perfecta era solo una fantasía rota por la cruda realidad.

_**Quería morir**_.

Quería irse lejos de ahí y no mirar atrás; no soportaba la imagen de su todo, su vida, su felicidad en aquel frasco que demostraba que no había vida alguna en ese pequeño ser, que pudo haber sido todo para él. Sus rodillas de pronto perdieron toda la fuerza que tenían, y cayó al piso, aferrándose a lo que pudiera de Rivaille mientras lloraba como no lo había hecho en días- No quiero estar aquí.- alcanzó a sollozar entre su grueso llanto, abrazándose al cuello del sargento que de algún modo había terminado junto a él.- No puedo seguir aquí.- Finalmente pudo hablar sin dificultad, controlando aquel llanto cada vez mejor. Para cuando pudo llorar en silencio de nuevo el mayor ya le tenía en brazos, y le alejaba de aquella habitación en donde solo reposaba el cadáver de su realidad perfecta.

En ningún momento quiso separarse del azabache, ni siquiera cuando le dejó en la cama e intentó irse; en cambio se aferró más a su cuello, negandose a estar solo. Se alivió cuando el sargento accedió y se recostó junto a él, momento en el cual aprovechó para aferrarse a su pecho y terminar de llorar ahí.

Pasó un rato hasta que pudo calmarse, ayudándose de las gentiles caricias que sentía sobre el cabello, y quedó en silencio en la misma posición en la que estaba, sin querer apartarse del otro en absoluto. Cuando le sintió irse, automáticamente le detuvo de una manga, hablándole con la voz quebrada, arruinada de tanto llorar.

- Duerme conmigo.

Por un momento temió que el mayor no fuera a hacerlo, que se soltara a la fuerza y le dejara ahí solo, sin embargo se calmó cuando le escuchó suspirar y sintió su calor de vuelta en la cama; Eren se apresuró a pegarse a su pecho de nuevo, temiendo que fuera a irse de su lado mientras dormía.

No supo si quizá fue que estaba quedándose dormido o si alucinaba de nuevo, pero pudo jurar que sintió los brazos fuerte de su superior rodearle y apretarle contra su pecho, y su boca dejar un beso dulce sobre su frente. Mas eso fue suficiente para la mente y corazón cansados del cadete, y esa noche pudo dormir solo un poco mejor que las anteriores.


End file.
